The primary goal of this application is to strengthen the bionnedical research infrastructure at Sanford Research/The University of South Dakota (USD) through establishment of the Center for Pediatric Research. This multidisciplinary Center would encompass a foundation of basic scientists, clinical mentors and core services to enhance the study of developmental abnormalities resulting in childhood disease. The origin of many pediatric health problems stem from alterations in one of five basic cellular processes: proliferation, morphogenesis, migration, differentiation and programmed cell death. Utilizing a multidisciplinary approach that integrates a better understanding of each of these developmental phases combined with direction from clinicians treating patients affected by these cellular abnormalities will cultivate a biomedical research center with broader knowledge depth and a unique translational understanding. A major function of the Center will be to support early stage investigators in their efforts to become independent scientists that flourish in their field. Center activities require administrative oversight to ensure successful completion of Center objectives. Through these activities, the Administrative Core will provide organization, oversight, and evaluation of Center efforts to foster a supportive and collaborative pediatric research environment. Aim 1 will create a supportive environment for the training and mentorship of basic scientists. Aim 2 will establish three new technical cores to support scientific goals of the Center. Aim 3 will promote translational approaches to basic science research while educating clinicians about scientific advancements in their field. Aim 4 proposes to raise the profile of the Center by expanding post-doctoral and student training, and community outreach programs. Aim 5 will implement an evaluation program designed to track Center progress. Through these aims, the Center for Pediatric Research will develop a strong foundation in basic and translational research that fosters a collaborative and supportive environment to conduct state-of-the-art research of developmental pediatric disease.